This invention improves on batch liquid purifiers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,207,993, entitled Batch Liquid Purifier, and copending Applications Ser. No. 09/004,903, filed Jan. 9, 1998, entitled Vented Batch Liquid Purifier, and No. 09/004,897, filed Jan. 9, 1998, entitled Flowthrough Batch Liquid Purifier, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
These purifiers treat a batch of liquid with ozone from an ozone generator to assure safe operation and dispensing of only purified liquid. Since these purifiers are intended to operate on a countertop, they must be compact and inexpensive, while meeting safety and reliability goals.
This invention involves recognition of alternate flow paths bringing attendant benefits to purifiers similar to the vented and flowthrough models of the copending applications. The invention also reduces the expense of components necessary in such purifiers, while contributing to safe and reliable operation.